


How to Have a Good First Date with Smokey the Bear (Not You Too, Dean)

by Insanefangirl



Series: Flaming Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firefighter Castiel, First Dates, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Paramedic Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Cas and Dean have their first dateSam has to get out of the apartment for said first date, may as well get a date of his own
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Series: Flaming Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876039
Kudos: 66





	1. Way To Go Sparky

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual situations happen the middle 
> 
> First chapter is Dean and Cas’ then second chapter we find out what Sam did with his night out

“Dean!” Sam’s voice rings through Dean’s small apartment. “Where did you put it?”

Dean can’t prevent his eyes from just about rolling out of his head as he continues stirring his pasta sauce. His homemade pasta sauce. 

“Dude,” Sam’s floppy head is more ruffled then usual as his little brother storms his way into the kitchen. “Where is it?”

“Is this where I’m supposed to do some Professor X mind powers?” Dean shoots his brother an unamused look that Sam reflects back at him. “What is ‘it’?” 

“My Human Geography textbook, the brand new one the school gave us free of charge because my last one went up in flames!” Sam is looking exasperated and any other occasion Dean would have found it funny. 

“What the hell would I do with one of your textbooks?” Dean brings the spoon up to his lips to taste it. More oregano, he decides. “Did you check you humungous pile of your crap that’s taking over my apartment?”

“I told you I could stay at Bobby’s.” Sam walks over and dips a finger into the sauce. 

“Get your grimy fingers out of there!” Dean swats at his brother. “And you don’t have a car, so unless you wanted to walk the thirty miles to campus...” 

Dean turns his attention back to his cooking. That garlic bread needed a little longer to golden up, just a bit more. 

“Cas is going to be here any minute, I don’t need my dorky little brother here.” Dean smacks Sam’s hand again as he tries to reach for the pot. 

“You’re going to kick your poor brother out to the streets so you can get some?” Sam puts on his puppy dog eyes and Dean quickly shields his eyes. 

“You’re nineteen, dude. Go out and have some fun or whatever. Maybe even get some of your own.” Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “You could see what Gabe is up to. You have is number and everything.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam’s reddening face betrays him. 

“Oh really?” Dean officially turns his complete attention to his nation’s duty of teasing his brother. “Then did you have a twelve year old girl in your room last night? ‘Cause the amount of giggling I heard-“ 

“I’m leaving!” Sam abruptly begins tugging his shoes on. 

“Aww Sammy!” Dean follows his brother the three feet from the kitchen to the doorway. “When you get back we can braid each other’s hair and talk about boys.”

Dean tugs his too tall brother down to rub his knuckles roughly against Sam’s scalp. Sam kicks him in the shin and grapples for the door handle. 

“Cas!” Sam says as he opens the door. Dean’s head snaps up and there is Cas, the pie from Dean in hand and a cross between bewilderment and amusement on his face. 

“Ow!” Dean says as Sam untangles himself, shoves Dean away and slips out the door and down the hall with one of his shoes still in his hand. 

“Tell Gabe I say hi!” Dean gets a one finger salute from his brother turns the corner. 

“Sorry about that.” Dean blushes at Cas’ snicker. “Umm, come on in.” 

“Thank you.” Cas follows Dean inside and toes off his dress shoes. “You look nice.” 

Dean blushes again. He’s just wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a mostly clean green Henley. Honestly, as long as there are no stains or tears he deems the clothing at least semi-formal. 

“You too.” This he means. Cas is wearing dark dress slacks with a navy dress shirt he has folded neatly to his elbows. With messy dark hair and those piercing blue eyes, he looks like he just stepped out of Dean’s latest wet dream. “Smokin’ hot.” He can’t help the pun. 

“That was bad.” Cas deadpans with humor in his eyes. 

“Maybe just a little, couldn’t help myself.” Dean doesn’t let himself get too embarrassed about it. 

“I didn’t mean to kick Sam out.” Cas looks a little uncomfortable. “I didn’t realize he was here. We could have changed locations.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Sam needs to get out and live a little, otherwise he’s stays stuck inside his books and papers.” Dean waves him off and boldly takes Cas’ hand to lead them to the kitchen where he removes to garlic bread from the oven. 

“That smells delicious.” Cas eyes his bread. “Do you cook often?”

“When I feel like it.” Dean shrugs a shoulder and removes the bread from the loaf pan. “With Sam here I’ve got someone else to cook for again.” 

“If it tastes half as good as it smells it will be spectacular.” Dean blushes under the praise and busies himself grabbing plates. 

“Take a seat and I’ll dish up.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Cas just about pierces his soul with those baby blues. 

“I’ve got it.” Dean carefully plops two generous servings of noodles and sauce on two plates and balances the bread between his forearms. 

He takes his seat across from Cas after he places the plates and bread down. Cas shoots him a shy smile. Dean feels like a teenager again on his first date. 

He takes a bite and criticizes it in his head. It’s good. Maybe too much garlic. He’ll fix that next time-

A groan across the table startles him from his thoughts. His head snaps up and Cas has his eyes closed in apparent bliss. 

“I take it you haven’t had a home cooked meal in awhile?” Dean smiles, maybe the amount of garlic is just right. 

“How did you know?” Cas’ ears have a little red tinge to them. 

“The pasta is good, but not that good.” Dean shrugs. “You not the cooking type?”

“Gabriel has claimed on many occasions that I have the ability to burn a pot of water.”

“Is that where the fire fighting comes in?” Dean can’t help but laugh. 

“How did you learn?” Cas asks after their laughter had faded to an echo. 

“To cook?” Cas nods. “I don’t know. I use to cook for Sam when we were growing up. I got creative and when I got older and had a real kitchen I just kept experimenting.” 

“So you taught yourself? That’s impressive.” 

“It’s not hard to follow a recipe, Cas.” Dean takes a large bite of bread. 

“Trust me, it is.” Dean can’t help another laugh. 

“So where did you grow up?” Dean is dying to know more about this blue eyed, angelic, firefighter. 

“Chicago.” 

“Of course, like with the Chicago fire.” At Cas’ unamused look Dean adds, “last one, maybe. Why’d you move here?” 

“I wanted to go somewhere else, anywhere else really. So I kind of just drove and when I was passing through I saw a sign for the local fire department. That was six years ago.” 

“Wow. That’s really cool, actually.” Cas has suddenly gotten even more interesting. 

“So, Dean, where did you grow up?” Cas takes another slice of bread from the table and moans a little at the taste. 

“Um.” Dean sips his beer. “My dad traveled a lot, so we were always moving, but I was born in Lawerence, Kansas.” 

“How did you settle here?” Cas looks generally interested and it makes Dean’s heart flutter a little. 

“Sam ended up going to the college. Figured here was as good as place as any.” 

“And Sam is staying with you?”

Dean swallows his beer and nods. “Yeah, they had some extra rooms but they were encouraging everyone to find other housing with lack of space.” 

“That’s nice of you.” 

“It’s what you do for family.” Dean shrugs and is eager to change the subject. “So, when you’re not saving good looking people from burning buildings, what do you do?” Dean swirls noodles on his fork and sticks it in his mouth. 

“My hobbies?” Cas shoots him an amused look. “I keep a garden with bees, I run, read, and I occasionally attempt to prevent my cousin, Gabriel, from being murdered.” 

“Well that makes for a full schedule.” Dean chuckles. “Bees? You like bees?”

“Yes, I find them hard workers and enjoy honey.” Cas gets a shy smile on his face. “What about you, Dean?”

“I like movies, cooking, taking care of my baby, and long walks on the beach.” Cas laughs and Dean decides he loves making Castiel laugh. 

“There aren’t many beaches around here, but I’ll see what I can do.” Shit, Cas just winked at him and Dean knows his face is matching the sauce on his plate. “Who is your baby?” 

“She’s my pride and joy, ‘67 Chevy Impala.” Dean feels a proud smile creep up his face. 

“So it’s a car?” 

“She is not just a car!” Dean’s mild offense seems to amuse Cas. 

“Of course.” Cas laughs and Dean can’t help but be his echo. 

From there the conversation drifts, the topics light and full of laughs and teasing. Dean keeps the puns to a minimum, but slip a few in and. Cas doesn’t seem to mind too much. They finish the pasta and Dean slices up the pie after warming it in the oven. 

Dean hadn’t realized how long it has been since his last good date. Now it is embarrassingly clear: Cas makes him blush, smile, laugh, and his stomach flutter. God, he sounds like a teenage girl, or Sam. 

They end up on Dean’s couch, watching something or another, Dean isn’t quite sure. He’s too busy resting his head on Cas’ shoulder, the smell of warm pie, pasta, and now Cas filling his senses and lulling him to sleep. 

“What time is it?” He mutters. Cas reaches for his phone on the table. 

“Almost 12:30.” Cas places his phone back on the table and wraps his arms tighter around Dean. 

“Sam should be back by now.” The tiniest bubble of worry encourages Dean to sit up and reach for his phone on the coffee table. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Cas reasons but doesn’t dismiss Dean’s worry which he appreciates. He has had one or two relationships where they thought Dean’s mothering over Sam was ridiculous. He’s sure it is a little unnecessary, but he has practically raised Sam so he gets worrying rights on principal. 

He relaxes again into a blissful state at a short text saying Sam is staying at a friend’s and will be back in the morning. The message also warns him from doing anything on the couch he is using to sleep on. 

“He says he’s staying at Ash’s.” Dean puts his phone back down. “That means he’s at Gabe’s.” 

“How do you know that? Gabriel doesn’t know an Ash.” 

“The kid can’t lie, even over text.” Dean snuggles into Cas’ collar bone. 

“You should go to bed.” Cas mutters but doesn’t move. 

“Oh really?” Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestible and is rewarded with a deep blush from a Cas. 

“I mean, uh sleep. You need to sleep. Human beings require sleep. Most do. I think.” Dean chuckles softly at the firefighter’s stuttering. “You’re clearly tired.” He finally finishes. 

“You’re tired.” Dean mutters. 

Part of him is worried about letting his guard down so quick around someone he just met. Another part of him is just tired. The third part rationalizes if the guy wants him dead he would have left Dean to burn alive in the fire. 

So Dean lets himself fall into a light snooze on the man’s chest. Maybe this will be it, Dean stomps that thought down as quick as it came. He doesn’t need to get his hopes up, that is ridiculous. 

——————

Dean wakes up to the feeling of a warm body around him and a kink in his neck. For a minute he thinks he’s in some no-tell-motel with a great last night stand. The lack of soreness other then in his neck tells his that isn’t the case. 

He peaks an eye open and is met with dark hair. Memories of last night flow into his mind. He smiles and shifts just a bit to try to remedy his neck problem. 

Cas shifts after Dean, ending up wedging an elbow into Dean’s ribs. Maybe this isn’t perfect. Maybe they should have moved to the bed. 

“Get the hose, bees, we have to save the spaghetti.” The dark haired man mutters in his sleep.  
Maybe this is just a little perfect. So Dean shifts to dislodge the elbow from his ribs and hums in new found contempt. 

He’s this close from falling back to sleep when his stomach and bladder follow through with their diabolical plan to keep him awake. He tries to ignore it for a couple minutes before finally begrudgingly untangling himself and rolling off the couch. 

After taking care of his bladder, and changing into his jeans and Led Zepplin shirt, he turns his counterattack to his stomach. Walking into the kitchen he ruffles through his small kitchen trying to decide what to make. 

It’s only eight so he has time, he works the closing shift today that doesn’t start until three. He isn’t sure about Cas’ schedule but he assumes his morning is also free. 

On his second scan of the fridge he decides on scrambled eggs with bacon. Dean places the bacon on a ton foil lined pan after preheating the oven. He makes sure to have enough for when Sam comes home. The kid is always hungry. 

A small groan and stretched arms from the couch catches Dean’s attention from where he is chopping basil (he wasn’t going to make boring eggs). A fluffy head pops up from the back of the couch and blue eyes look at him bleary. 

“‘Morning, sparky.” Dean can’t help but smile. 

Cas grumbles something that sounds vaguely like a good morning. He stumbles, still in his rumbled dress cloths, to the bathroom. A couple minutes later he comes out, looking even more rumpled, as if he had attempted to tame his hair only to make it worst.

“Coffee’s in the pot.” Dean gestures to the coffee maker on the counter. 

“Thanks.” Dean shivers a little at Cas’ even deeper sleep roughed voice. 

“Not a morning person, huh?” Dean moves the eggs around the pan, adding a little sprinkle of cheese.

“My sleep schedule is very inconsistent. I appreciate every minute.” Cas says as he pours himself coffee into a mug Dean had given him. 

“Amen.” Dean preaches, taking the eggs off the burner and pulling out the bacon. 

“You didn’t have to cook again, Dean.” Cas protests but eyes the bacon hungrily. 

“Pff, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Dean hands Cas a plate to dish himself up. “We can’t disrespect it.”

“In that case, I won’t complain.” Cas states as he joins Dean at the table with full plates. 

“Good.” Dean smiles and the other man reflects it. 

They are silent as they eat, the only sound is silverware on plates. Even without conversation Dean and Cas can’t help sneaking glances, catching each other’s eyes, and smiling. 

After they eat they begin to wash dishes. 

“Do you work today?” Cas asks, a faint blushed sneaky up his neck. 

“Not ‘til three.” Dean smirks. “Have something in mind, Smokey the Bear.” 

“Maybe.” Cas rolls his eyes before pressing Dean against the counter. His dish towel tossed elsewhere, and Cas’ still soapy hands in his hair. 

Dean hums as Cas kisses him. Cas presses his tongue to Dean’s closed lips and he opens willingly. He grinds his hips and the dark haired man groans. 

The counter presses uncomfortably into Dean’s back, but he has something else that’s growing uncomfortable that’s capturing majority of his attention. He uses his downstairs brain to decide which is the more pressing matter. He groans as Cas grinds their growing erections together. 

Moving his head, Dean begins to suck bruises into the firefighter’s neck. Cas throws his head back with a moan. Dean takes that as an invitation to continue. 

“Dean!” Cas groans. His large hands roam Dean’s body, slipping under his shirt. 

Dean makes an embarrassing noise when Cas thumbs at his nipples. Cas smirks, clearly very satisfied with his discovery. 

The dark haired man steps back. Dean bites down a very unmanly whine at the loss of contact. It quickly turns into something else when Cas sinks to his knees, looking up at him with hooded blue eyes. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, angel.” Dean gasps out. 

Cas just hums with a filthy smirk on his swollen lips. He keeps insane eye contact as he unzips Dean’s jeans and yanks them and his boxers out of the way to get to his throbbing dick. 

“Fuck!” Dean hisses as cool air touches his erection. 

Cas groans before taking just the head into his mouth. God, his mouth was warm. Dean resists the almost overwhelming urge to shove the rest of his dick into the warm mouth. 

Cas knows it too, because he takes the rest of him slowly. Slowly, at a tantalizing pace. Cas’ large hands are on his hips, keep him firmly in place. 

Finally, it’s all inside. Then Cas’ tongue goes to work, and Dean’s mind feels like it’s going to explode. Definitely the best blow job he’s ever had. 

“Cas!” Dean groans after a who knows how long. “I’m gonna-“ Dean shoots his load down Cas’ willing throat. 

“Oh my God!” Cas and Dean freeze at the new voice. 

Just as quickly as Sam had come he left again. The door slamming shut behind him. Dean and Cas share sheepish looks. 

Dean’s buzzing phone diverts his attention. 

“Sam’s going to get coffee down the street.” Dean tells Cas with a smirk. “Think that’s enough time, angel?” 

“I’m not an angel, Dean.” Cas states but groans as Dean begins to palm him through his jeans. 

“You sure?” Dean spins them around and sinks to his knees. “ ‘Cause I’m gonna make you sing like one.” 

Cas’ laugh is cut off my a moan. Yeah, they are going to make time. 

—————

“All night!” Sam exclaims as he reenters the apartment. Dean and Cas are presentable, in the kitchen finishing the clean up of breakfast. “You had all night to get it out of your system, but no.”

Sam looks mad and exasperated, but he’s carrying a box of pastries from the coffee house down the street. Dean decides his brother is obviously not as upset as he is maybe trying to be. 

“We didn’t do it in the couch.” Dean shrugs, reaching for the box. 

“Oh, no.” Sam moves the box away from him. “You’ve already had breakfast-“

“Oh, yeah.” Dean smirks, Cas coughs a little to hide his laugh next to him. 

“I meant the eggs and bacon, you friggen jerk.” 

“There’s enough for you, Bitchy McBitcherson.” Dean nods to the Tupperware of eggs and bacon he had set aside that are still a little warm. “You’re welcome.” 

“Does that mean you’re going to eat the entire box of pastries?” Cas speaks up, eyebrow raised. 

“No, maybe I’ll take it down to the shop.” Sam threatens. “I’m sure Bobby and everyone would love a morning turnover.”

“You did that on purpose.” Dean hisses. Turnovers are the pies of the breakfast world. “Jokes on you Cas and I still have pie left from last night.” 

“No we don’t.” Cas whispers to Dean , hot coffee breath tickling his ear. 

“What?” Dean whispers back. “Yes we do, like three slices.”

“That was our midnight snack.” Cas replies. 

“Shit.” Dean hisses before returning his attention to Sam wearing his trademarked bitch face. “Fine, I don’t work ‘till three anyway.” 

“Speaking of time,” Cas says. “I have to be at the station soon.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Dean feels a little sad the date is coming to an end. 

“Walk him three feet to the door?” Sam mutters earning himself a slap upside the head from Dean. 

Dean walks Cas down to the lobby. 

“I had a really great time, Dean.” Cas says in the elevator. He’s wearing that cute shy little smile of his. 

“Yeah, me too.” Dean scratches at the back of his neck. “We should do this again.” 

“Yes, yes, we should.” The elevator dings open to the lobby. 

“Well, have a good day.” Dean says swinging his arms a little. 

Cas gives him a kiss, not like the one upstairs. This kiss is nothing but sweet, and it makes up for the missed turnovers.

“You as well, Dean.” And with that the insanely hot firefighter is out the door. 

Dean feels like he is walking on air as he makes his way back to his apartment. It’s not even crushed by Sam’s knowing smirk and mouthful of turnover. 

“So, Sammy, get anything else that was sweet in the last few hours?” His brother’s choking and red face is all the payback he needs.


	2. Sam’s Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy-boy’s night out

Sam doesn’t get his shoe on until he’s in the elevator. He’s breathing hard and smiling. It’s good to see Dean so excited about a date again. 

He remembers his brother’s last breakup being a tough one. Lisa and him had gone out for two years. She had a son Dean treated like his own. He had even moved into Lisa’s house in the suburbs the last year of their relationship. 

The relationship had ended in a screaming match. What about, Sam doesn’t know. Dean had clamped up for a while after that. What he does know is that Dean went to stay with Bobby while he looked for an apartment for himself. 

Now, a year later, they were on better terms. They didn’t talk, but if they ran into each other they would chat like old friends. As far as Sam knows Dean is still listed as Ben’s emergency contact. 

Sam doesn’t even know this Castiel, or Cas as Dean has already taken to calling him, that well. The firefighter had saved Dean’s life though and that earns him some points, that and the fact that Dean was practically buzzing with excitement for this date. 

Sam can see the appeal, he has eyes, put aside the fact he’s bi. Cas has the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going. Sam supposes Cas is tall, just not compared to him and his brother. 

He takes his phone out of his pocket and thumbs it. He really wants to see what Gabe is up to. The only thing stopping him is it would prove Dean right. His older brother would find out too, one way or another, Sam could never keep something hidden from his brother. 

Walking into a bar, fate makes the decision for him. There the shorter man is, sitting at the bar. He’s with one of the firefighters, the tall one with a British accent. 

He hasn’t been spotted yet, so he has a couple choices. He could run, avoid any awkwardness, or he could walk up there. This is where his brother excels, Sam has spent his life watching Dean change colors like a chameleon to fit into different situations. 

“Samsquatch!” Fate takes this decision away from him too. Gabe is bounding up to him with a half finished beer in his hand. 

“Hey.” Sam can’t help shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Well, let me see it.” Gabe holds out his hand. Sam stares at it stupidly. What? “The ID.” 

Oh. Right. Sam’s only nineteen, a small part of him is afraid Gabe’s going to fully realize this and either get him kicked out of the bar, or worse actually think about how much younger Sam is. Okay, he’s not that much younger. It is only a four year difference, but that’s the same age as Dean and he’s always felt much older then Sam. 

Sam fumbles with his wallet and hands over the fake ID. Gabe inspects it. He turns it over, flipping it between his hands before giving it back. 

“Impressive craftsmanship.” Gabe replies like it’s an art form. 

“Dean made it: my graduation gift.” Sam puts his wallet back into his pocket. 

“Well, it’s not the only impressive craftsmanship around.” Gabe wiggles his eyebrows so Sam can’t not miss the flirt. He feels a blush creeping up his neck. The shorter man seems to get a kick out of making Sam blush. He is starting to find it strangely endearing. 

“You wanna get a drink?” Sam asks. Gabe raises an eyebrow and waves his half drank beer in his hand a little. “Oh, duh. I mean, together. You could have a beer and I’d have one. But you’re with what’s his name, sorry I interrupted.”

God, kill Sam now. Just put him out of his misery like a sickly dog. Sam’s never been super smooth, Dean seems to have been born with a natural suave both men and women seemed to be attracted to. During his awkward teen years Sam had tried really hard to mimic his big brother when talking with people. It wasn’t until Dean pulled him aside and told him to be himself did he stop. Of course that doesn’t work and now here he is making a complete fool out of himself in front of a really cute guy. 

“Balty won’t mind.” Gabe looks just a little amused by Sam’s ramble. “He’s on the prowl, he’ll be out of here soon enough and won’t mind me skipping out.”

Sure enough, glancing back at the bar Bathazar has a leggy burnet practically sitting in his lap. He catches them looking and sends them a wink. 

“Guess not.” Sam can’t help a little embarrassed laugh. 

“So drink?” Gabe grabs his hand and drags him over to the bar away from where Balthazar and his friend sit. 

“You work today?” Sam asks once a beer is set in front of him. His ID never fails, even if it did Sam’s pretty sure most of the clientele here are underage. 

“Yeah, nothing too crazy. There was a car crash on the highway, no one was hurt so victory drink.” Gabe raises his glass and takes a long swig. Sam can’t help watch the bob of his Adam’s apple. 

“Isn’t it weird that a car crash isn’t crazy for you?” 

“It’s the job.” Gabe shrugs. “So, what are you doing out and about?”

“Dean and Cas’ date tonight.” Sam really hopes it’s going well. 

“So big brother kicked you out.” Gabe gives him a mock pitying look. “Need someplace to stay the night?” Again with the eyebrow wiggle. 

“Dean’s actually expecting me back later.” Gabe takes the hint. That’s what Sam is starting to like about Gabe, he knows how and where to push but he never goes too far.

“Just hoping they stay off the couch?” Sam huffs a laugh at that and takes a sip of beer.

They sit at the bar. The conversation flows from work/school, family -Gabe has two older brother he hates-, books, and eventually movies. 

“You have the new Star Trek?” Sam has worked up a nice buzz. 

“Yep, you a fan?” Gabriel asks, also into his share of alcohol. 

“Yes! I haven’t seen it though, Dean can’t stand that stuff.” Sam laughs. “He’s loyal to his Star Wars.”

“A man can like both!” Gabe is outraged. 

“He’s in love with Han Solo.” 

“Of course.” Gabe says respectfully. “Poor Cas, though.” 

They laugh again and Sam can’t help think how nice this is. Gabe is really sweet, he’s well read, and he’s just fun. Not to mention super sexy, Sam’s learning he’s got a thing for shorter guys. The little unease buried deep inside about his first relationship with a man is lessened. He will probably still ask Dean if there’s a difference between dating a guy and dating a girl. 

“Do you want to go see it?” Gabe asks. “We could go over to my place, nothing weird or anything, just a movie and popcorn.”

“And candy?” Sam asks because he’s noticed the other man’s sweet tooth. 

“Well, duh. What do ya say, Sammy?” Gabe picks at the label on his beer, avoiding Sam’s eyes. 

“That sounds like fun.” Sam replies easily. “But don’t call me Sammy. Just about anything else I’m find with, but not that.” 

“Sammy is big bro territory,” Gabe nods agreeably. “No problemo, Samsquatch.” 

“Okay.” Sam can feel a blush rosing his cheeks. He’s grateful for the low bar lighting. 

They settle their tabs and Gabe leads the way to his apartment. The walk is only a few blocks in the opposite direction from where Sam had walked from Dean’s place. When they arrive it is to a modest but nice enough looking building. 

Gabe leads them up to the fourth floor and to room sixty-nine. He snickers and says the number went into the decision making process. Sam can’t hold back his eye roll. 

“Welcome to mi casa.” Gabe announces as they walk inside. It’s a basic two bedroom apartment. Except not all apartment buildings are covered in framed newspaper cut outs and some other tacky pop culture memorabilia. 

“You‘re into conspiracy theories?” Sam points to one of the newspaper articles that say aliens abducted a college student. 

“I think they’re fun,” Gabe says walking into the kitchen and pulling out some popcorn kernels. “Some of them are far fetched, but some people dedicate their lives to this crap.” 

“Yeah, alligators in the sewers is a classic.” Sam comments. He walks over to Gabe. “Can I help?”

“Can I trust you to melt butter?” Gabe asks skeptically as he puts a pan on the stove top. 

“I think I can put some butter in the microwave.” Sam puts on a bitchface. “The Ramon thing was one time.”

“You’re in college, Ramon is you’re bread and butter.” Gabe waves a stick of butter in his face. 

“I have a meal plan, and I enjoy supporting the local businesses.” And if he’s really in the mood for home cooked food Dean is always more then happy to cook for him. 

“You better get yourself a housewife there, Samooch.” 

“Shut up.” Sam can feel another blush blazing. 

They get the popcorn popped and watch the movie. It a good movie but Sam can’t find the ability to focus on it for too long. Gabe is sitting a respectable distance away on the couch and Sam’s too awkward to shorten the space between them. He wants to throw an arm around the other man and cuddle him close, but Sam’s content for now to simply steal glances. 

Gabe looks cute, his slightly baggy jeans and a casual black button up from the bar still on but still comfortable. His hair is rumpled and his eyes are bright. He’s got a nice smile and laugh. 

Geez, Sam is sounding like that twelve year old girl Dean mentioned. Sam clears his throat and forces his attention on the movie for the rest of the time. 

When the credits play Sam doesn’t want to leave. Gabe seems to be feeling the same way because he stretches in a way where his head ends up on Sam’s shoulder and their legs tangle together on the coffee table. 

They sit there for a while just watching the credits roll past. Eventually those too end and Gabe gets up and ejects the movie. 

“So, how’d you like it?” The shorter man asks while carefully placing the DVD back in the case. 

“It was great.” Sam says honestly. “Definitely doesn’t beat the originals, but then again-“

“When do they ever?” Gabe finishes for him. 

Sam stands because he feels weird sitting on the couch by himself. There’s an awkward silence. 

“I’ve got some games.” Gabe says. “It’s still early if you want to play something?” 

They decide on Go-Fish. Sam states he’s too sober for Twister and neither want to take money from the other with poker. 

“Give me all your sixes.” 

“Damn you, Sam.” Gabe curses as he hands over two sixes. “And your fuckin’ psychic powers.” 

“Now, I want all your eights.” Sam says as he places his book of sixes down with his five other books. 

“Ha! Go get your fishing rod ‘cause you’re eating fish for dinner.” Sam just rolls his eyes and draws from the pile. “Give me all your threes.”

Sam hands over his threes with a huff. Then he gives his sevens. Gabe and him are tied now with six books each. 

“Give me all your aces.” Sam asks. 

“No.” Gabe firmly shakes his head. 

“Gabe, give me the aces.”

“Never!” Gabe stands and Sam tackles him. 

“Be an adult and take it!” Sam roars as he and Gabe scramble on the floor. 

“Kinky, Sammoose.” Gabe winks. 

Sam, distracted by his blush lets the shorter man escape from under him. Sam immediately stands, knocking over the coffee table as he scrambles for the cards that are rightfully his. 

He pins Gabe against the counter in the kitchen. Both of their faces are flushed and their breaths come in pants. How Sam ended here, he’s not sure. He’s not complaining though when he crashes his lips to Gabe’s. 

Now, Sam’s not entirely unexperienced. He has kissed and been around the block, okay, but this kiss feels good. Gabe’s lips are soft and he puts the right amount of pressure behind them. Sam puts his hands in the other man’s hair, it’s soft and long enough for his fingers to play with. 

They have to breath too soon. Gabe’s eye are still closed and his lashes are fluttering just a little. Sam takes his opening and grabes the three cards where Gabe had dropped them on the counter. 

“I win.” Sam can’t help the smirk on his face. 

“That’s what you think.” Gabe whispers before kissing him again. 

It turns heated. Sam straddling Gabe on his couch. The same couch they had previously kept respectfully apart. Now they are all over each other. 

Sam’s lips on Gabe’s neck, kissing and sucking at the exposed flesh. Gabe’s hard cock is pressing on his own and Sam takes the hint and grinds them together. They both let out dirty moans. 

They continue to make out and grind against each other through their jeans. The occasional moan and groan escapes them as their breathing gets heavier. 

“Someone’s not as much of a boyscout as I thought.” Gabe says when Sam toys with the zipper of his jeans. 

“Oh, um, sorry.” Sam moves his hand and feels his face heat up. 

“You just went from rough top to concerned puppy in less then a second flat.” Gabe laughs. 

Sam can’t help the playful growl that he lets out and he buried his mouth back into the crook of Gabe’s neck. He shifts to the side only to let out a surprised yelp as he falls off the couch, falling on to the upturned coffee table in the process. 

A loud bang from underneath them paired with a shout was enough to break to mood, sadly. Gabe, now sitting up on the couch, is laughing his head off. 

“You okay there, Samoose?” Gabe asks between laughs. 

“Fine.” Sam huffs, his cheeks are definitely gaining some color and it’s not because of what had been happening downstairs. He can’t help but laugh alongside Gabe though, his laugh is contagious. 

They both fall into a fit of giggles, the neighbor to the left complaining with a bang to the wall only made them laugh harder. 

After a while they both clean up, washing the dishes and picking up fallen popcorn kernels along with the coffee table Sam is thanking his lucky stars he didn’t break. By the time they are done it is past midnight. 

“I should maybe head out.” Sam mumbles reluctantly. 

“Um yeah.” Gabe nods. “Or, you could stay. The I’ve got a guest bed that is comfortable. You could take my bed if you want too.” 

“Yeah.” Sam tries not to sound too eager and fails. Miserably. 

Sam sends a quick text to Dean, saying he’s at Ash’s to avoid any embarrassment. He does send a text to Ash letting him know where he is in case he ends up being kidnapped or something. 

Gabe brings out a large pile of blankets and pillows. There’s a plethora of different fabrics, lengths, and designs. Sam can’t help think it’s a bit over kill but love the sentiment regardless. 

“Here we go-“ Gabe is cut off as he trips on one of the dragging quilts and falls on his face. The pile of blankets and pillows go everywhere. 

Now it’s Sam’s turn to laugh at the clumsiness. Can anyone blame him? Gabe is laying and covered in a nest of bedding. The sight is adorable especially with Gabe’s sheepish look and even more ruffled hair. 

Sam comes over to help clean up but gets destructed by the other man’s lips. They end up rolling in the nest on the floor trading kisses. It’s nice. Really nice. 

Eventually their kisses begin to slow as drowsiness begins to creep in. They spent the night tangled in each other on the floor covered in various blankets. 

In the morning they don’t regret their night on the floor as much as their bodies do.


End file.
